mi pecado, mi relato
by cherry.26cl
Summary: fic en dos partes. relatado por finn. cuenta los susesos de su pasado y como asesino a su mas grande amor. *terminado*
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO HELLO! HOY LES TRAIGO UN PEQUEÑO ONE-SHOT DE DOS PARTES, LO SE, SE QUE ES DE UN SOLO CAPI PERO ESQUE LO QUISE HACER DE DOS BASADO EN EL LIBRO "EL TUNEL" DE ERNESTO SABATO :3 BUENO ABAJO LES DIRE UNA COSITA LES DIRE UNA COSITA POR MIENTRAS LEEN ESTA COSA:**

Asesino. Una palabra tan fácil de pronunciar para algunos, pero tan difícil de aceptar para otros; en mi caso es todo lo contrario. ¿saben por qué?. yo ya he aceptado ser un asesino, sí, soy un asesino por eso y hoy les relato mi pecado. Como decía, lo he aceptado, pero se me es tan difícil de pronunciar aquella palabra con la que estoy marcado de por vida. De solo oírla o pronunciarla, aquellos recuerdos reaparecen en mi mente; Pero es algo con lo que estoy dispuesto a vivir para cumplir mi condena. Hice algo malo y lo tengo bien claro, sé que es algo que me marcará hasta mis últimos años de vida, también sé que olvidar no sería una opción, se, que solo me arrepentiré por siempre.

Marceline Abadder. La mujer que asesiné. Aún busco su perdón y no hay día en que le hable al cielo, susurrando su nombre con todo el amor y pasión que aún siento por ella. ¿Porque la asesiné entonces, si la amo tanto?, Se deben preguntar, y apuesto que ansían saber la respuesta, saben, yo también.

Era un hermoso día de primavera. Los árboles verdes y abundantes, las coloridas flores y el cálido sol, acompañaban nuestra salida a la exhibición de bellas artes. Marshall lee, un joven pintor había llegado a la ciudad con su más reciente creación. Mi hermano Jake, me había dicho que su prometida lady arcoíris, llevaría a sus hijos a que vieran las hermosas pinturas y obras de artes al museo, para que así desarrollaran más su mente, en vez de ver las porquerías que dan en televisión. La cosa es que Jake me invito, yo acepte a ir y los tres junto con los pequeños niños nos fuimos al museo. Había mucha expectación por el joven pintor Lee. Se decía que era muy talentoso y según las mujeres muy atractivo, pero ese no es el tema. Mientras Jake junto con su prometida y sus niños fueron a pedirle un autógrafo al pintor, yo me enfoqué en sus obras de artes. Eran realmente bellas, exóticas e interesantes. Pero hubo un cuadro que me llamo mucho la atención. Se podía observar una multitud observando el cuerpo sin vida de una joven mujer en un frío suelo. Las expresiones reflejadas en los rostros de aquellas personar pintadas en la tela, eran de dolor, preocupación, tristeza, enojo, etc. El cuadro se titulaba " la muerte inesperada", elemental, el cuerpo de la fallecida no mostraba signos de que fuera asesinada por alguien, tampoco se veía que fuera un atropello o algún choque. Era una muerte inesperada, como le hacía honor el título. Pero yo sabía perfectamente que ese no era mensaje de aquel cuadro. Si se fijaban bien, uno de los rostros estaba sonriendo calculadoramente. Se trataba de una mujer, era muy guapa, al igual que la fallecida. Se observaba a simple vista, si en verdad estabas interesado en la pintura. Aquel mensaje que descifre, se trataba de algo tan simple como la envidia. La envidia de algunos mata a otros. Todo esto se trataba de una metáfora, si bien la envidia no te mata realmente, lo hace en una forma psicológica, te consume lentamente por dentro hasta matarte de alguna forma hipotética. Sabía que yo era el único que había descubierto y notado el mensaje de aquella pintura; la gente de hoy en día es ignorante. Las personas a mi alrededor no tienen idea de lo que en verdad están observando, no piensan, solo pasan la mirada por encima y no se detienen a ver los detalles que hacen que el cuadro sea especial, solo fingen. Pensando que por ir a ver una obra de arte al museo, son mejores que otros, más inteligentes y más refinados. Me da vergüenza que la gente tenga esa mentalidad, tan mediocre; no se fijan que enfrente de ellos se pueden encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas. Me pongo a observar a la gente tratando de encontrar a alguien que haya entendido el mensaje verdadero. Solo me topó con comentarios estúpidos y vacíos sobre la pintura. Que desagradable. Volteó nuevamente mi vista al cuadro y me doy cuenta que alguien a mi lado se ha detenido a observarla. Es una chica. Realmente hermosa, su cabello es largo y de color negro azabache, sus ojos son azules como el profundo mar, su tés es blanca como la leche, una fina y respingada nariz y por último unos gruesos labios rosados. E quedado maravillado con ella, no solo porqué es bella y todo eso sino que su mirada esta fija en el rostro de la chica de sonrisa fría retratada en la pintura. Expectante espero alguna señal de que haya captado el mensaje oculto. Me llena de alegría de que aún queda gente no mediocre. Da una sonrisa de lado como diciendo "lo sabía", luego de eso se da media vuelta y comienza a irse. Necesitaba acercarme a ella, quería hablarle y conocerla; pero siempre he sido algo tímido en hablarles a las chicas. Se comenzó a alejar y mis esperanzas de hablar con ella disminuían. Como si dios hubiera captado mi angustia, aquella chica se sentó en unos asientos cercanos. Los colores volvieron a mi rostro y se ilumino por completo. Esa debía ser mi oportunidad.

Me acerque despacio y tome asiento junto a ella. Se encontraba viendo su celular. Cuando me había tomado todo el valor para hablarle, recibió una llamada y se puso a hablar por teléfono. Hablo por unos cinco minutos y luego corto. Esta vez sí le hablaba.-disculpa… es que te vi observando aquella pintura de allá y note que avías captando el mensaje que daba- le dije al fin. Me sorprendí al percatar que ya le había dicho lo que tenía que decir, ahora los nervios desaparecían poco a poco.-

_oh! Si, jeje ENVIDIA- me dijo. No lo podía creer. Tomando el tiempo en que se detuvo a observar el cuadro, que fue como de un minuto, había encontrado la verdadera situación planteada en él, en tan poco tiempo y diciéndolo tan segura de sí misma. Realmente me impresiono.

_wow!, también lo encontraste jeje, eso es genial la, mayoría de la gente de aquí es ignorante y no se da cuenta de esos detalles, por eso te vine a hablar ya que saber que no soy el único cuerdo, me lleno de alegría- le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que ella me la devolvió.

Pasaron las semanas y nos juntábamos a menudo, solíamos pasar el tiempo casi siempre en una agradable cafetería y conversar sobre las cosas que nos gustaban. De a poco la iba conociendo más, y más me agradaba su forma de ser. Los meses pasaron y cada vez me iba enamorando aún más de ella. La quería, la adoraba y amaba con locura y pasión, pero ella siempre me trato como un hermano. Hubo un día en que quise confesarle mi amor. Todo estaba bien hasta que hable sobre ello. Ella salió corriendo del restaurant en el que estábamos almorzando. Me sentí horrible, no quería perderla, ni como mujer ni como amiga, pero aun así la deseaba, y soñaba que algún día fuera mi mujer. Luego de aquel incidente paso una semana, y no supe nada de ella. La llame repetidas veces pero no me contestaba. Ninguna señal de ella por ningún lado. Fue cuando un día viernes por la noche apareció. Sonó el timbre de mi departamento, eran como las nueve de la noche y estaba lloviendo. Con frio me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí, al abrirla estaba ella allí, toda empapada de agua y tiritando de frio. Le ofrecí una taza de café y una manta para que se abrigara. Nos sentamos en el sofá y charlamos. Ella se disculpó conmigo, por haber huido sin decir nada y por no haber respondido mis llamadas. Yo por mi parte también me disculpe por haberla incomodado con mis palabras, pero ella interrumpió mis disculpas y me dijo que no era necesario. Hubo un silencio prometedor, no quería decir algo que quizás empeorara la situación por lo tanto me quede en silencio. Fue ella quien volvió a hablar o mejor dicho interrumpió el incómodo momento. Se abalanzó sobre mí y me rodeo con sus brazos formando un cálido abrazo. Me quede sorprendido con aquella muestra de afecto, pero más sorprendido quede yo al escuchar las palabras que me dijo al oído. "yo también te quiero finn".

Una noche que recordare el resto de mi vida. Ella y yo amándonos como nunca nadie lo hiso. Mi ser se sentía completo al contacto con su piel desnuda. Era todo lo que siempre soñé, tenerla para mí, amarla con todo mi corazón y entregarle todo de mí. Se deben estar preguntando,¿ porque huyo de mi, si me quería?, o no?, bueno eso se los contare ahora. Marceline me confeso que estaba enamorada de mi esa noche, yo estaba muy contento con lo que me acababa de decir , pero también me preguntaba lo mismo ¿Por qué huyo?. Bueno una muy simple razón, "presión". Al principio estaba todo bien y pensé que se había sentido bajo presión al saber que yo estaba enamorado de ella en tan poco tiempo. Pero no fue así, lo que me dijo después realmente me noqueo. Marcy, ella… ella era casada.

**BUENO QUE LES PARECIO? MERECE REVIEW? BUENO SI LES GUSTO REVIEW Y SI NO LES GUSTO… TAMBIEN REVIEW XD**

**BUENO TENGO QUE DECIRLES ALGO ( NO SE ASUSTEN NO ES NADA MALO XD) BUENO COMO DECIA, YA TENGO CASI LISTO EL 4 CAPITULO DE MI FIC "EL COMIENZO DE TODO" (LO SE HORRIBLE NOMBRE PARA UN FIC 77) PERO NECESITO UN FAVORSOTE ENORME, ME PODRIAN DAR PROFESIONES PARA LOS CHICOS? NO SE QUE PONERLES? ¿ QUE PUEDEN ESTUDIAR?! BUENO ESO QUERIA PEDIRLE SU AYUDA SOLO DEJEN SU COPERACION EN LOS REVIEW DE ESE FIC O SI NO EN ESTE :3 YYYYYYYYYYY TAMBIEN DAR UN POCO DE PUBLICIDAD, MI AMIGO **_** .1 **_**TIENE SU PAGINA EN FACEBOOK Y YO SOY ADMINISTRADORA JEJEJ BUENO PASEN DENLE "LIKE" AHÍ SE PODRAN INFORMAR DE SUS FICS =3 Y ESO PORFA PASEN POR AHÍ JIIJ BUENO OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA COSA QUE INVENTE HOY DIA VIERNES MIENTRAS ESTAB EN LA HORA DE ALMUERZO EN EL LICEO XD BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

Ash Subercasau. Un excéntrico inversionista de acciones en una reconocida empresa de seguros. Si, se lo que están pensando; él es el esposo de la mujer que estoy perdidamente enamorado.

Aquellas palabras dejaron un gran dolor en mi corazón. Estaba casada. Realmente no lo podía creer. Ese hombre era la muralla que me separaba de marceline. Mi mundo se derrumbó, como se suponía que iba a estar con ella si ya estaba con alguien legalmente. No pretendía ser su amante, no quería. Ella tenía que ser solamente mía y de nadie más. Porque compartirla?! No!, no lo iba a permitir.

Hablamos sobre ese tema toda la noche y los siguientes días, tratando de llegar a una solución. Yo por mi parte le dije que le pidiera el divorcio y listo; pero como las cosas nunca son así de fáciles en la vida, no se podía hacer eso tan simple. Pero me prometió que estaría conmigo por siempre…

La tortura era inmensa, no lo soportaba más, deseaba estar junto a ella y pasear libremente por las calles, tomados de las manos; pero no, siempre que nos veíamos, tenía que ser en mi casa, a escondidas. Odiaba ser su amante, ¡LO DETESTABA!, el solo hecho de que pertenecía a alguien más me deprimía. Marcy era todo para mí...aún lo es...

Las semanas pasaban y seguíamos escabulléndonos, pero ya no tan seguido. La extrañaba y lloraba cuando partía a su casa...con su esposo…

Me había vuelto un desastre, mi casa estaba completamente sucia, llena de basura por doquier; no me habida bañado en días y de comer mejor ni hablar. No tenía ganas de nada, yo solo la necesitaba a ella para vivir, pero marcy me abandonó, no fue en dos semanas a visitarme, no sabia nada de ella….

...

Me encontraba tirado en mi cama, cuando sonó el timbre de mi departamento. No me levante, pensé que solo era mi imaginación, pero luego volvió a sonar. Sentí como mi alma volvía nuevamente a mi cuerpo; me puse de pie y fui corriendo hacia la puerta con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. La abrí y ahí estaba...

Mi hermano...

Me derrumbé, las esperanzas de que fuera ella desaparecieron de golpe. Ni siquiera me había dado su número de teléfono, decía que era "peligroso", era ella quien me llamaba, pero estas últimas semanas, se olvidó de mí.

Jake me ayudo a limpiar mi hogar, me cocino un poco de espagueti y me preparo un baño con agua tibia; luego de eso comimos.

Apenas toque mi espagueti, solo jugaba con él y el tenedor, mientras que mi mirada estaba perdida en la salsa. Mi hermano noto mi desánimo y charlamos sobre ello. jake sabia la "relación", que tenía con marcy y de lo cuanto la amaba, así que supuso que era por ella me encontraba tan deprimido.

Aún recuerdo las palabras de mi hermano, pero solo una era la palabra que me rondaba en la cabeza. "obsesión"; jake me dijo que estaba obsesionado con marcy, que lo mío no era amor, sino una loca compulsión de tenerla solo para mí. Yo no sentía que estaba obsesionado con ella, yo la amaba, ¿eso era algo malo?, para mí no lo era.

….

No parecía primavera. Los días estaban grises y lluviosos. Era como si mi estado de ánimo tuviera que ver con el clima...

Los días y las semanas seguían pasando hasta que se cumplió un mes exacto, un mes sin ver esos hermosos ojos azules, sin poder tocar su suave piel, sin oler su exquisito aroma, sin acariciar su sedoso cabello y sin poder probar esos labios tan refrescantes...Sentía que me moría por dentro. Solo pensaba en ella, no tenía cabeza para nada ni nadie más..

.

Pero me abandonó, rompió su promesa, ¡LA ROMPIÓ!.

"Prefirió a su marido, lleno de billetes por donde sea. La perdí, mi único amor se fue y no volverá más."

Mi cabeza no paraba de pensar en eso, me estaba volviendo loco...

Loco. Quizás jake Haya tenido razón, que lo mío era solo una loca obsesión. No obsesión suena feo; estaba más que seguro, lo mío era amor puro, cierto?

El tiempo me dio para pensar y reflexionar mucho. Tal vez ella no iba por qué le ocurrió algo, algún accidente o no sé. Al pensar aquello, el miedo se apodero de mí. Yo acostado llorando y lleno de rencor por ella sin saber que a lo mejor le había ocurrido algo malo. Me levante de mi cama, la que algunas veces compartía con ella; tome un abrigo cualquiera. Ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente que yo no sabía en donde vivía; yo solo seguí corriendo y salí de mi departamento.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y me encontraba en la calle, desesperado yendo hacia los lugares que visitábamos juntos o a los lugares en donde ella me decía que le gustaba ir. Me dirigí hacía el Restaurant donde almorzamos en varias ocasiones pero no estaba, fui a su tienda favorita, una en donde vendían artículos relacionadas con la música, tampoco estaba. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no la encontraba; Lo más lógico era que estuviera en su casa pero en las condiciones en las que me encontraba no me era capaz de tranquilizarme y pensar claramente.

Ya cansado de ir a distintos lugares, me senté en una banca de un parque cercano; mis manos ocultaban mi rostro, mientras mis codos reposaban en mis muslos. Mi llanto era silencioso, y la tristeza interna y oculto tras mis manos guardaba las convulsiones provocadas por la pena.

La puesta de sol mandaba sus últimos rayos. Sentía la cálida luz atravesar por entre medio de los huecos que hacían mis manos en mi rostro, así dándome en él. Retiré mi manos y me eché para atrás respaldándome en la banca; me puse a observar como el sol se ocultaba detrás de los cerros, comenzó a ver una agradable pero fuerte brisa que removió varias hojas de los árboles así haciéndolas volar por el lugar. Mi mirada se volvió perdida, y mi rostro inexpresivo; me quede así por varios minutos hasta que algo llamo mi atención...

Sentí como mi corazón latía descontrolada mente y mis ojos y boca se abrían un poco por la impresión. Frente a mis ojos iba pasando la mujer de mi vida, Marceline...

Los rayos de la puesta de sol, el juego de sombras provocadas por los árboles y la brisa arrastrando hojas por los aires, iluminaban la hermosa figura de marceline. Caminaba frente a mí, su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, mientras caminaba con un pequeño bolso café sujetado con sus dos manos a la altura de sus muslos. Se veía hermosa como siempre y aun mas con la brisa jugando con su vestido y cabello. Me sentía lleno de vida de nuevo…pero….había algo…ya no era lo mismo….

No me vio, siguió de largo a paso lento. Por mucho que me alegraba volverla a ver, no la intente detener, ya que cuando lo iba a ser alguien apreció a su lado. Si, su marido...

Regresé a mi departamento con mi estado de ánimo aun peor, pero aun así no lloré, solo me dirigía a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama.

Observaba el techo buscando alguna respuesta. Las preguntas carcomían mi mente, pero la que más me interesaba saber era porque marcy me abandonó.

Aquella pregunta siempre me terminaba volviendo loco. Se suponía que estaríamos juntos por siempre, eso me lo había dicho ella…

Me rendí. Al parecer ella ya había hecho su elección. Entonces que aria yo sin ella….marcy era mi única razón de vivir y si ya no la tenía para que seguir viviendo…

Me levante de la cama y camine hacia mi closet; de ahí saque un pequeño cofre oculto de lo más profundo del armario. Me dirigí hacia el living y me senté en el sofá con el cofre en las piernas. De ahí saque un arma. Una pistola calibre 38; perteneciente a mi difunto abuelo…

Sabía que era una locura, pero en esos instantes no quería vivir en un mundo donde un imbécil tienía a la mujer que amo con toda mi alma. Deje el cofre a un lado y me quede observando unos instantes el arma; pensando aún más mi decisión. Pero ya la había tomado, no había vuelta atrás. Decidido acerque el arma velozmente a mi cien, respire hondo, estaba listo para mi fin. Mi dedo sujetaba el gatillo a solo segundos de cumplir su deber, cuando sonó el timbre. Me exalte al instante y aleje el arma de mi cabeza y suspire resignado. Mi muerte tenía que esperar. Me dirigí hacia la puerta, sin antes guardar el arma en mi bolsillo del pantalón, luego la abrí.

Era la persona en que menos pensaba que me visitaría en estos instantes. Era Marceline. Me quede allí estático, viéndola a los ojos. Ella me miraba con una dulce sonrisa, se acercó a mí me dio un leve beso en los labios. Aun no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí. Entro al departamento pasándome de largo. Cerré la puerta lentamente y me gire en mi propio eje para verla sin moverme de mi lugar. Había dejado sus cosas en el sofá. Me observaba dulcemente pero no había dicho nada al igual que yo. Esperaba a que me explicara el porqué de su desaparición, pero no dijo nada de ello y eso me hacía enojar.

_quieres comer algo finn?- me dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá. Enserio no lo podía creer, luego de un mes sin vernos y sin dar señales de vida me dice ¿!Que si quiero comer algo!?. No le respondí. Solo la observaba con el ceño fruncido, mientras que mis puños se comenzaban a apretar. Ahora marcy respondería todas mis preguntas.

_¿por qué me abandonaste?- le dije frio y directo. Vi que ella había fruncido el ceño y se levantó suavemente, mientras que se acercaba a mí.

_de que hablas tontito, yo no te abandone- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Rápidamente aparte su mano y la volví a encarar.-

_marceline!, fue un mes!, un mes!- le grite con enojo. Tenía mucho rencor guardado- finn, no exageres por favor- me dijo para darme la espalda y apoyar sus manos en sus caderas.

_que no exagere!, n-ni siquiera me llamaste!...rompiste tu promesa…- le dije bajando el tono de voz. Me dolía decir esas cosas que me provocaban un inmenso dolor interno, pero tenía que decirlas-

_finn por favor!, recuerda que soy casada, no sabes lo peligroso que era hacer eso, además estaban sospechando, que querías que hiciera!- dijo ella con enojo viéndome a la cara de nuevo-

_es mentira!, tu no me quieres, si me quisieras dejarías a Ash y te quedarías conmigo por siempre, como tú lo prometiste, pero en vez de eso me dejas botado a mí por estar con él!, porque no me dejas las cosas claras de una vez y me dejas claro que yo no te importo!- dije soltando todo lo que tenía atorado desde hace semanas.

Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir. Pero me quería mostrar fuerte, para que así marceline no me mintiera mas.- no digas tonterías finn, claro que me importas yo…- no la deje terminar. La tome entre mis brazos y la abrase por la cintura.- entonces, vámonos, hagamos una vida juntos! Una familia! Por favor quédate conmigo, te promete que te hare muy feliz, marcy yo te amo con toda mi alma y corazón más que nada en el mundo, enserio te amo demasiado- le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras mis lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Mi sonrisa se borró cuando ella se apartó de mi suavemente con la vista baja- lo siento fin, pero no puedo, no es tan fácil como crees- aquellas palabras salidas de su boca, hicieron añicos mi corazón. Esta vez mi furia tomo el mando y se descontrolo, empecé a gritar rabioso- ¿¡ POR QUE MIERDA ME HACES ESTO MARCELINE!?,¡ SI YO TE AMO!, ¿¡POR QUE TU NO ME AMAS?!- en eso saco mi arma del bolsillo y apunto hacia ella. Respiraba desenfrenadamente, mis dientes estaban apretados al igual que mis puños…

El miedo reflejado en el rostro de marcy era notable, retrocedió unos cuantos pasaos, protegiéndose con sus manos extendidas hacia adelante tratando de que me calmara. Yo seguía en mi misma posición.- fi-finn, ca-calmate- decía nerviosa- p-por favor no-no hagas una lo-locura

_una locura fue enamorarme de ti- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella con arma en mano apuntando hacia ella- pero te amo marcy, siempre te voy a amar…- dije demente. Luego sonó el gatillo haciendo su peculiar sonido- siempre…

_FINN NOOOO!...

El silencio era rotundo. Mis manos tiritaban sujetando el arma de donde salía humo de la boquilla, evidenciando que había sido disparada. El charco de su sangre rodeaba su cuerpo recién fallecido, había sido el final de mi marcy. Caí de rodillas y tire el arma lejos de mí. Golpeé fuertemente el suelo con mis puños, mientras lloraba descontroladamente…

Ese día, marco el resto de mi futuro. La asesine, le arrebate la vida en un segundo por un ataque de demencia que tuve, me descontrole y no pensé en las consecuencias. Fui egoísta de mi parte solo pensar en mí, nunca me detuve a pensar, lo que ella quería y no quería, no tome en cuenta de que ella también tenía una vida afuera, madre, padre, tíos, abuelos…una familia. Ahora ellos nunca tendrán de vuelta su hija, sobrina, nieta. Por una estupidez mía. Me desprecio…

Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos en aquella exhibición de arte. Aquel cuadro que nos unió pero que también fue lo que me llevo a la demencia y nos separó. "La envidia de algunos mato a otros", en este caso la mía mato a marcy. Sentía envidia de que estuviera casada, ya que yo quería ser el que estuviera casado con ella, envidiaba su perfecta vida, la vida que quería junto a ella, todo tenía una relación ahora, al final lo que nos unió nos terminó separando. Pero nunca lo hice por maldad, solo me segué por amor, por eso todos los días le pido a marceline y a dios que me perdonen; no busco empezar una nueva vida y que mi nombre sea limpiado, solo busco el perdón para así dormir en paz los restos de mis días en esta fría celda de fierro, recordando a la mujer que siempre voy a amar….marceline, el amor de un asesino.

Fin.

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE ONE-SHOT, ME ENTRETUVE DEMACIADO ACIENDOLO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI :) **

**PASANDO A OTRO TEMA, MI AMIGO IVAN TELLEZ CASTAÑEDA .1 (LO PUSE ASI POR QUE SIEMPRE CUANDO PONGO TODO JUNTO SOLO SALE EL PURO ".1" Y NO SE ENTIENDE) BUENO COMO DECIA, TIENE UN NUEVO FIC LLAMADO "NUESTRO DESTINO ES ESTAR JUNTOS" DEL ANIME "OMAMORI HIMARI" PARA QUE LO LEAN SI LES INTERESA, Y SUS DEMAS FICS TAMBIEN. **

**BUENO ESPERO QUE SE ME CUIDEN MUCHO Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO EL PROX. FIN DE SEMANA BYE!**

**P.D: EL APELLIDO DE ASH SE PRONUNCIA "SUVERCASÓ". **

**AHORA SI BYE!**


End file.
